It is generally known to study test specimens, in particular, internal combustion engines or motors, in test beds under standard conditions, in particular, under a standard atmospheric pressure of 1013 mbar. According to the geodetic elevation of the test bed, considerable problems can arise. A geodetic elevation may indeed be simulated partially with intake-air conditioning and exhaust-gas counter pressure regulation. This is known, for example, from DE 40 15 818 C2, DE 318161, DE 317052, as well as DE 711747, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. In the case of these known test beds, the original suction side and also the exhaust-gas side of the internal combustion engine is indeed influenced. It is problematic, however, that under some circumstances, not all of the components, such as seals, sensors, etc. of the motor are exposed to the testing conditions, which compromises the comparability of the test results.
The task of the invention is to avoid the disadvantages named above, in particular, to disclose a test and also a method for elevation simulation in which the desired ambient conditions for the test specimen can be provided with high precision in a simple way.